Patient Nurse Confidentiality
by Mrs.EdwardCullenLover1497
Summary: AlicexBella Bella is a nurse feeling strange and arousing feelings for a young patient. read and find out what she does about it.
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Cullen walked into my examination room wearing a very short miniskirt that just barely covered her ass and I could slightly see the black panties she was wearing. She walked and leaned over the exam table towards me. "Good morning, Ms. Swan," she breathed. Leaning over, she flashed her cleavage in her low tank top. I could feel myself getting wet as she moved her lips and all I could think of was them kissing, licking, and sucking my wet juices flowing from my pussy. I hope she didn't notice my nipples hardening and straining against my lace bra but then she reached out and touched one of my perky nipples and pinched causing a slight moan to escape my mouth. She smiled sexily and that made me grow even wetter.

I didn't know what came over me but suddenly I reached and grabbed her and pulled her to me and I crashed my lips to hers. She definitely knew what she was doing. She licked my lips and moaned for entrance. I willingly granted and our tongues fought for dominance. She won and her tongue explored my mouth as mine did hers. She tasted like pomegranates and it turned me on to the highest extent. The fire building in me was becoming painful so I brought her hand down from my hair to the center of my passion and as she realized what I was doing, she smiled in the kiss and accepted it. She rubbed my clit through my scrubs and I was there so I returned the favor as my hand slid down her back she giggled.

I started on the buttons of her skirt but I didn't need to try hard. She was already on it and attacking my scrubs. She tore them and ripped them. I didn't see where all the scraps went and I didn't care all that mattered was her fingers rubbing me through my blue panties and driving me insane! Finally, agonizingly slow, she hooked her fingers in my panties, pulled them down with her _teeth _and started the flick my slit with her tongue. She massaged it back and forth and I couldn't help but scream with pleasure. After I'd ridden out my orgasm, the best I've had in my life, I leaned into her and kissed her tasting myself on her tongue, which started to get me wet again. I threw off her shirt and her pink satin bra with black lace hearts and a black bow right between her doubled boobs, which got me fired up again!

I pulled her black satin wet panties down with my teeth, occasionally nipping at her skin, and licked my way up, as she had to me. I first brought her clit into my mouth and sucked. I sucked harder as her hands fisted in my hair and soon I thrust once finger into her. I was pleasuring her, adding two fingers, then three, and suddenly I curled my fingers and hit her G-spot. I was still sucking on her clit, sucking harder with each finger I added. I took my mouth off her clit and replaced my fingers with my tongue in her tight pussy. She screamed and her walls clenched around my tongue and she exploded into my mouth and licked up every last drop of cum that came out of her orgasm. With her scream came another wave of lust for me. I needed her inside me again.

I threw her to the ground and ripped off her bra and as I did this, she grabbed my ass. I moaned with pleasure. She started to reach for my clit but I stopped her. I needed contact. Vag to vag. She knew what I needed the nest thing I knew we were sicoring. I knew that better things could happen so I thrust myself farther inside and she screamed. I knew it was right so I did it again and again. We exploded at the same time and I saw stars. Soon. We were laying nest to each other, me massaging her boobs and her moaning in pleasure. I loved the sound of her moan.

She started to reach down to my vag again and this time I needed I felt her go inside me and I moaned loudly. She thrust in and out, then added a second finger, and then a third. Soon I was screaming and then she pushed herself down on my clit and started to suck and stick her tongue into my slit. As soon as I let out my last scream a doctor came in. I saw him getting hard seeing two sexy women pleasuring each other right in front of him. Alice and I shared a look and we knew what we had to do. She got up and closed the door. I shuffled over to this tall studly doctor that has my temperature riding every time I saw him for the past two years. We rid him of his scrubs, she started to run her hands over his chest while I took care of his erection. He looked down as I started to suck his dick.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This story was created by me and my best friend, constanttexter45. We were bored one day and so we decided to have some fun. This is our first oneshot. Hope u liked it. Review it if you like it and if u would like us to make it a twoshot! Thanx! Luv ya all!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. This i wrote by myself, but my friend and i are coming up with another one soon. But until then, i hope you like this! :-)**

"Hey baby."

As I heard this, I turned around to see my teacher, Alice, standing behind me. I had had sex with her once before. I remember it really well. She had me stay after class and I thought we were going to talk about my essay. But imagine my surprise when she stands in front of me and starts to lift up my shirt. But back to the present. As Alice asks me to sit, she walks over to the door, locks it, and pulls down the shade to make sure we aren't interrupted and she doesn't lose her job. When she turned back to me, I noticed her top button had been undone. I was glad. It would save time later.

The next thing I knew, "let's get it on," was coming from my mouth and she moaned at my husky voice. Miss erect (the boys' nickname for her) jumped on her desk and started to strip. It was a show for me and me only. First went her buttons and then her entire shirt as she slid it off her creamy shoulders. She moved her hands to her breasts and I could see her nipples hardening, as she rubbed them, imagining them being my hands on her body. After a while of rubbing, pinching, and kneading her own breasts, it became too much for her. She slid her hand under her skirt and started to move it. I was growing wetter as she pleasured herself right in front of me.

She seemed to be tired of the skirt limiting her moving space so she stood up on her desk and unzipped her skirt very, unimaginably slowly. The throbbing between my legs was becoming painful so I moved my fingers across my chest, grazing my own hard nipples. I moaned. She looked up at me with lust clouding her eyes. She rubbed her core furiously while watching me do the same to my breasts. Then I trailed my hands down to my thighs, spreading them wide, and rubbed harder, trying to create friction, and trying to find some release.

She hopped off the desk, only in her red bra and panties and sauntered over to me, swaying her hips back and forth. I grew wetter and bucked my hips into my hand. She leaned forward, shoving her breasts into my face. I drew my hands up and squeezed them. I ripped her bra off, and threw it somewhere in the room. Now her luscious mounds were in my face, her rosy pink, hard nipples just calling out to be pinched and sucked. As I brought one into my mouth and nipped, she whimpered in pleasure. She leaned her head down and sucked on my neck, giving me a hickey, probably.

I was still in my jeans, rubbing my thighs together to create friction and stop the throbbing. She noticed and reached down, unbuttoning it and sliding them down, slowly, massaging my legs along the way. I stood up to step out of them and locked her in a heated, passionate kiss, nipping at her lip, and then using my tongue to sooth it. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and our tongues danced together. As we kissed, we walked backwards 'til the back of her knees hit the desk. She leaned back and I leaned over her, picking her up by her thighs and wrapping them around my waist. I pushed everything off her desk to have more room.

As soon as we were fully on, we started going at it like animals. We were grinding against each other, she was groping my breasts and I was grabbing her ass, pulling her tighter against me. Our hips bucked against each other and finally I'd had enough waiting. I pulled away, kissing my way down, dipping my tongue into her belly button, and then continuing my trail downward. I latched onto her panties and pulled them down with my teeth. I knew she loved it. I grazed her mound with my teeth on my way. She moaned and bucked her hips up into my face. It took all I had not to lose it right then. But I held her hips down and finally got her panties off. Then I came back up and kissed her glistening folds, before spreading them with my fingers. I ran my tongue from her slit to her clit and reveled in the taste.

Then, before she could even process that I was there, I plunged a finger into her hard and fast (because that's how she likes it). I withdrew it, only to plunge it back in with another finger. I kept thrusting in and out of her tight pussy, and brought her clit into my mouth. She moaned and clutched the sides of the table. Suddenly I stopped everything and she whimpered. I stared up at her until she looked down at me with hooded eyes. I plunged my tongue into her and she screamed. Her hands fisted in my hair and pushed me deeper into her. Her walls clenched around me and she exploded, her juices flowing down her legs and into my mouth. I made sure to lap up every last drop of cum.

After she'd recovered, she flipped us over so she was on top. She didn't waste time with the teasing. She ripped off my panties and pushed two fingers in my, taking them out, and putting them back in again. She curled them slightly and hit my g-spot. She rubbed my clit and she thrust into me again and again until, when she added her tongue with her fingers, the tightening in my stomach unclenched and I orgasmed.

She waited until I was ready and she reached over her desk and pulled something out of her drawer. It was a vibrator. A new one. It was a two-person one. She thrust it into me first and I screamed as I felt the movement inside me. She thrust in into herself then and we started grinding and bucking our hips against each others. Our clits were touching and grazing each other. I came one last time when she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Cum for me, you fuckin' sexy bitch."

That sent me over the line and she came right after I did. We stayed there until the principal came in. We looked at each other scared until she said, "Don't stop on my account. It sounded like you were having fun. But I do hope you'll let me join." We stood up and pulled her to us laughing and getting ready for another round.

**So wat did you guys think? good? worse or better than the first one? do you want me/us to continue? Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my door, fully intent on going straight to my bathroom to 'freshen up' for my lover. I was ready for a full night of hard-core fucking. As soon I walked into my bedroom to grab my leopard print bra and matching lace panties, she was there, lying on my bed. Her chest was barely covered in a leather bra with matching panties. The room had whips all around it with ropes at each end of the bed. I looked back at her with wide, surprised, and hungry eyes. She was stroking herself already. The feeling between my legs became noticeable. She stood up and strutted over to me, shaking her hips. She grabbed me and pulled a blindfold from inside her panties. It was wet and she tied it around my eyes. I could smell her and it made me wetter. She threw me onto the bed and I felt her body press down against me and I felt her nipples lightly graze mine. Mine hardened and I arched my back, trying to get her mouth against my breasts. But she pushed me down and whispered sexily in my ear, "We're doing this my way. Listen to me and we'll both have the best night of our lives." Just hearing that made my dripping core throb. I bucked my hips up, trying to create the friction I so desperately needed but she kept her hands on my hips, keeping me steady. "Ah, ah, ah . . . you don't want to be punished now do you?" I moaned. She trailed her hands up my chest and lightly pressed her lips to mine, just for a second. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. I couldn't see what she was doing, but next thing I knew, my arms and legs were tied to the bed. My legs were spread so wide I'm sure you could smell my juices. She trailed her hands lightly up my legs and my thighs, but skipped over the place that was already aching for her. She continued upward tracing my breasts as I whimpered, the throbbing becoming pain. She touched my lips and I parted them, taking in her finger and sucking on it, earning a moan. She snatched her finger out of my mouth and spread my saliva over my face, then went and licked it all up. My breathing became heavier as she started to unbutton my shirt, with her _teeth. _She kissed every inch of new skin she released. Occasionally, when she nipped at my chest, I would buck up my hips or moan or most of the time, I would arch my back and thrash around, trying to break my restraints. When she was done, she ripped it off, throwing it somewhere. She growled when she realized that I had no bra on. She slammed her lips onto mine, shoving her tongue into my mouth and fighting my own. I moaned at her taste and she whimpered when I brought her bottom lip into my mouth and started to suck on it. She dragged her hands down to my chest and massaged them, pinching the nipples and making me cry out in pleasure. She started to suck on my neck while kneading my breast. I tried to break the rope holding me, so I could turn her over and just fuck her senseless, but she was being a dominatrix and I liked the rough, powerful side of her. She moved downward and dipped her tongue into my belly button, and I moaned so loud I'm sure my neighbors could hear me. I could feel her smile against me as she moved down to my throbbing, painful, dripping core. She unbuttoned my jeans, sucking on the new skin revealed. I got a hickey, I could feel it. She painfully and slowly pulled down my jeans, grazing my ass and I bucked my hips up into her face and she licked me through my panties. "Oh, my God," I moaned at the feeling of her tongue pressing against me. As my pants were down to my ankles, she left them there and then got up, and I whimpered at the loss of feeling her warmth of her body pressed up against mine. But then she returned and I felt something cold touch my hip. Then a snip came and my panties were gone. I gasped at the cold air whisping against my drenched core. Slowly, her finger slid up my slit, making me gasp again and buck my hips unintentionally. She giggled. Her finger slightly entered me, making me scream and thrash. She entered me more and more until my tight, hot pussy was fully covering her finger. Her finger exited it, only to plunge back in. She kept thrusting in and out of me, continuously adding fingers. Suddenly, she brought my clit into her mouth and sucked. She sucked me hard and as soon as I was about to cum, she ripped the blindfold off my eyes and whispered, "I want to see your eyes as you cum. So cum for me, you sexy whore." That sent me over the edge. I exploded over her hand with a scream of pleasure. She was right. This is the best night of my life. That had been the best orgasm I'd ever had. I noticed she was still in her leather bra and panties and seeing her start to pleasure herself from watching me cum was getting my fired up again. She stood up on the bed, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it slide down her arms and fall onto me. I could feel the warmth from her breasts and I moaned. I moaned again when I looked up and saw her pink peaks standing out, nice and hard. I just wanted wrap my lips around it and suck hers like she did to me. She ran her hands over her own breasts and pinched her nipples groaning. She squeezed her own like she had done to me. She moved her hand lower and lower and started to rubbed her clit through her panties. I groaned, wishing it were my hands were rubbing her, making her cum. She pulled them down, shaking her tiny ass into the air. I wished I could just grab it and squeeze it, and that would push her harder against me, pulling her farther and deeper into me. Her panties were gone by now, and she stood over me, her glistening, dripping wet cunt right over my face. She sat down on my face and I gladly lapped up all her flowing juices from her thighs, and then licked my way up to her clit, bringing it into my mouth and softly nipped at it. She bucked her hips into my face and I did it again, then I trailed my tongue down her slit, and just barely entered her. She screamed, fisting her fingers that I wish were down in my own cunt, into my hair, pushing me in. I exited and entered again until I stopped and whispered, "Cum for me you fuckin' slut." And she came all over my face. Her cream slipping down into my open, waiting mouth. After she had recovered from her orgasm, she noticed I was trying to relieve myself the best way I could. She leaned down and asked me, "Can I help you that?" while taking my earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it. I could only nod. She got up, and whisked over to the drawer, pulling out our favorite toy. A purple vibrator. She shoved it into me quickly, and I gasped, feeling it twitch inside me. I bucked my hips again and again, meeting her thrusts. When I'd exploded, she took it out of me, and put it in her mouth, running her tongue around it, turning me on, yet again. She sucked on it, then put it in my mouth, and told me to suck. I did, tasting myself and her on it. That got me hot and bothered again. She put it away, and started to grind against me, kissing me too. As we grinded, out clits touching, our hands in each others tight pussies, curling slightly, our tongues twisting with each other, we came with screams. She untied me and I put my arms around her. "Thank you master," I whispered in her ear as she shuddered. I was ready for round four.


End file.
